Lighght
Lighght '(pronounced ''lie-ight) is a Fozanik with string lights all over her. Her element is lights. Lighght is a minor character, but it is known that she has the ability to heal wounds. She is a robot nurse. She is genderfluid, but mostly female. She is '''finite in the Timeline universe, but infinite in the Void. Lighght is a tribrid, the only current known Fozanik. It has been confirmed that her parents are deceased. History Although barely anything is known about Lighght's early life, it is known that Lighght came from a different universe, and later found one of the universes which Crystal and most of Kittydog's other characters live in. Her parents, Lixa and Pr-sm, are currently deceased. Appearance Lighght is gray with a long neck and different colored string lights all over her body. She has a green and red eye. The green eye has a white check, while the red has a white cross. This eye color order tends to switch around constantly, as shown in "Femmebot" when switching to yellow. She has a white lightbulb mark on her chest. In the Timeline universe, she has paws and wings. If Lighght moves forward for long enough, she can stretch out forever in the Void. Her lights are a large variety of colors. Personality Lighght is a calm, gentle, healer type-character who is soft-spoken and patient. Not much is known about her, but she is more of an introvert. She will only heal the wounds of people who treat her with respect. Occasionally, she does try to have fun, though. Lighght is also a nurse, though not much about her current job occupation is known. Abilities Lighght can heal wounds and move her string lights around at her will. She also can change her eyes from red to yellow to green. When her eyes are red her pupils are Xs, when her eyes are yellow her pupils are Os, and when her eyes are green her pupils are ✓s. This ability is similiar to Cruffle's, so Lighght might exist in the Void universe. Lighght's method of healing others is by eating them, due to her stomach acid being medicinal and soothing internal pain and also greatly increasing the speed of tissue rebuilding. Additionally, it provides nutrients if the patient has a deficiency with vitamins or minerals. After the healing is done, she spits the patient out. Relationships Lixa It is unknown what Lighght and her mother think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Pr-sm It is unknown what Lighght and her mother think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Glowo Glowo and Lighght are sisters, and are very close. Blipr Blipr and Lighght are likely friends, because they are often seen together and they are both robots. Agin Since Lighght and Agin are often seen together, they are most likely friends. Rainborange Rainborange and Lighght are confirmed to be friends. They both live in Pufflefluffia and are members of The Cool Floops. Trivia *Lighght is a robot. * Lighght's name is a word play on the word 'light.' * Kittydog has changed her species multiple times. When Lighght was first introduced, she was a cat or fox, then she was an unknown species character, then she was classified as a kittydog, and finally, now she is confirmed to be a Fozanik. * If you stretch out her body, it goes on forever. * Lighght is a member of The Cool Floops. * There are currently no usable Timeline images. Gallery Lighght by kittydogcrystal-dcn08at.png|Official reference lighght_by_kittydogcrystal-dchffxy.png 11893685_2Unez8QDyW155P4.png|Lighght and crystal 11793137_yBjPbIFuAeuM6qW.png|Lighght with puppers and galicky 13993870_7CLyWkiM7uC0XHL.gif 11033235_rFlSXMeQOQpuFgI.gif Category:Characters Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Fozaniks Category:Foxes Category:Dogs Category:Snakes Category:Robots Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Hybrid characters Category:Tribrid characters Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe